Crescendo
by bornunderabadsign
Summary: With Becker showing increasing affection towards her, Jess is happier than she has been in a while. But to her horror, he seems drawn to a mysterious newcomer at the ARC. Who is this girl, and is Jess in danger of losing Becker to her?
1. Cerebral Debating

**Authors note: Spoiler Alert, finale of season 4. Thank you for reading.**

**[Abandon Warehouse]**

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

It was a lovely day outside, and I decided to go check on Becker and Matt myself, I needed to get out of that cramped ARC anyway – fresh air would do me some good. Ever sense Ethan...er…Patrick escaped and Danny went after him, and Emily left I have been having this really strong – really unsettling feeling that something is wrong. Not that anyone would notice, I try to keep an upbeat attitude as often as I can.

The only time I don't feel dread is when I'm with Becker, he always makes me feel safe.

As I walked towards the anomaly sight, I saw Becker standing there – my heart did a little flutter, as it usually did when I saw him.

The anomaly was still open and Becker was in his military stance, holding a gun at it, confused I jogged towards him –an action that's little bit tricky in heels.

"Becker what's going on, where's Matt?" I asked, he did a double take, giving me an affectionate smile before his expression turned serious again. He nodded down at the 'Anomaly Rover' beside him.

The 'Anomaly Rover' was Conner's new invention; it could travel through anomalies to show us what is on the other side (in high definition no less) so we didn't have to go in there.

"Matt said he saw something, and he had to go in and get it…I couldn't stop him." He explained his tone of voice made it sound like an apology.

I found it odd that he always seemed to be blaming himself for Matt wild antics.

Matt came stumbling though the anomaly, in his arms he was holding a girl. She looked about my age, wearing nothing but a black tank top, jeans, and black uggs. Her dark hair was short – the only visible injury was one to her right temple, most of the right side of her face was covered with dried blood.

"We need an ambulance here immediately." I commanded automatically into my mic, knowing my black box will tell them where I am.

'_Is someone hurt?'_ Connor asked, his worried voice coming through clearly in the earpiece.

"No we found a civilian trapped in an anomaly." I reassured.

'_Is it the kid that went missing in the prison?'_ Connor's voice was hopeful.

"No." I confirmed.

"Shit" Becker muttered, putting his gun down he stepped forward and took her from Matt's arms walking towards the front of the warehouse.

Becker and Matt left, taking the girl with them – I stared at them disbelieving.

"Right, ok, just leave me here with an open anomaly …that's fine." I mumbled to myself, closing the anomaly I walked towards where Becker and Matt had gone, picking up Becker's EMD on the way.

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

"Becker what's going on, where's Matt?" Jess's comforting voice came from behind me. I startled slightly at her voice, I looked back at her – then looked again as I noticed that she looked very sexy today.

I inclined my head at Connors new gadget the 'Anomaly Rover' – as bright as that kid is he couldn't have come up with a name more creative?

"Matt said he saw something, and he had to go in and get it…I couldn't stop him." I apologized; he had run through before I could go after him.

I was debating at this moment about how to ask her if she was doing anything fun this weekend, and if not – did she want to grab a bite to eat at this new restaurant I had been passing on the way to work for the past month.

I didn't get the chance because Matt came back through the anomaly – carrying an injured civilian.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath dropping my gun and took the girl from Matt's arms, I hated it when civilians got hurt by creatures – and even more so when they got trapped in an anomaly.

Everything blanking from my mind I started walking towards the opening of the warehouse so the ambulance could take her more quickly.


	2. Do I Scare You?

_Authors note:__ Thank you so much for reading, is everyone liking this?_

**[The ARC]**

**-Jess's Point of View-**

It was late afternoon; there had been no anomalies today surprisingly. Becker came up to where I was working. I could tell by his stride and the sound of his footsteps that it was him.

"Evening Jess." He softly spoke.

Reaching across my desk he set a chocolate bar down by my hand… ever sense the first time he did that he has been randomly buying me chocolate – I could never pin point the exactly occasion for it no matter how hard I tried.

"Thank you." I responded softly, trying without success not to blush, glancing at each other we shared an affectionate smile.

As he turned to leave, he added.

"Jess, Lester said Brooklyn needs her ID tag made." When he said that, my good mood lessened a little.

"Of course." I responded, pretending to turn my attention back to what I was doing until I was sure Becker wasn't anywhere near. I leaned back in my chair looking off into space.

Ever sense Matt saved that girl from the anomaly; she has been hanging around the ARC. We have had a team of doctors and physiologists look her over. As far as they can tell nothing is wrong with her. Though, she seems to have very limited hearing and won't say a word. Honestly, she hasn't uttered one thing sense she was brought back. We did get her to write down her name, Brooklyn, and that was about it.

Phillip had insisted that we turn her into an institution – or somewhere to get her out of the way. He changed his mind when Connor was brought in last week with a bad wound and Brooklyn revealed that she is essentially proficient in the medical field – she saved his life. From that moment on she's practically become a member of the team, even leaving her cell at the ARC to go live with Matt. Something that shocked everyone, because Matt still isn't over losing Emily – it was a huge step letting her stay.

Now apparently she really _is _a member of the team if she was going to get an ID bracelet.

I didn't really like her and I wish I could say it was for a good reason but it wasn't – it was completely shallow of me, and I recently found out Abby feels the same way.

One of the biggest things most single warm blooded women aspire to is to be mysterious and alluring to men. I have tried that with Becker – but it's not in my ability to be that way. I am always happy and bubbly . Yet without even trying Brooklyn got the whole 'alluring women' thing down perfectly.

"Are you doing alright Jess?" Becker's uncommonly soft voice came from behind me. I screamed aloud and literally jumped out of my chair, standing beside it trying to stop hyperventilating.

In one step Becker was beside me, laughing as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Jess, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized laughing the whole time.

I got myself under control and pulled back, giving him a dirty glare that only served to laugh harder. With what was left of my dignity at the moment, I turned and walked away.

_To be Continued…._


	3. Irate

_Authors Note:__ Thank you all so much for reading and I really appreciate the reviews. Hey, what do you guys think, is Brooklyn is someone with something to hide? Or just some innocent girl?_

**[ARC]**

**-Jess Point of View-**

I was having a bit of trouble finding Brooklyn today; I wanted to make sure she had her ID bracelet on immediately. I walked all around the ARC and the last place I checked was the armory, naturally that's where she was.

I stopped when I got in little ways into the room to get a look at what was going on. Becker was talking to her, looking directly at her face…I knew that he had to do that because she lip reads apparently, but he was closer than he needed to be.

"It's easy all you do is…" Becker pointed down at the EMD and Brooklyn looked down watching as he slowly showed her how to turn it on and set the power setting.

After he was done they looked at each other again, Becker smiled sweetly at her.

"Alright, now give it a try Brooke." His tone softening when he said her name.

'_Wait, Brooke? Since when did he start calling her by a cute pet name?' _I seethed, why they didn't put stuff like this into files so I could know about them ASAP.

Becker moved and stood behind her, his arm out helping her aim. She fired – hitting the target dead center.

Brooklyn looked up at Becker, and he beamed down at her.

"Well done." Becker gave Brooke a winning smile and turned his back to her as she lined up to take another shot at the target.

I decided that now was my chance, I walked right up to Brooklyn, using her shoulder I turned her around quickly to face me.

Bad idea.

She obviously didn't hear me coming because she spun around so fast and startled that the EMD went off. Crying in terror I dodged out of the way.

The shot hit Matt who had entered the room behind me; he flew back landing on the floor with an auditable THUD.

Brooklyn set the EMD down carefully and ran to Matt's side dropping to her knees.

"PARKER WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO SNEEK UP ON HER LIKE THAT?" Becker yelled, I turn to face him my mouth slightly agape.

Becker has _never ever_ yelled at me like that, I didn't even know he could use that tone. He also had never called me Parker like that, I moved to say something but nothing would come out of my mouth.

Becker gave me an irate look that I had only seen him use on Matt – and that was only when Matt had really, _really_ pissed him off. Holding my gaze for a second he stormed off.

All I could do was stand there and watch as Becker and Brooklyn helped Matt to the infirmary. When they were gone I looked away, hurt and frustrated tears stinging my eyes.


	4. A Bad Feeling

_Authors Note:__ Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing - so I see that most of you don't like Brooke which is understandable – hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you again for reading. _

**[New ARC Recreation Area]**

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

After getting yelled at by Becker I decided that I needed to calm myself down, I normally don't cry over such things – but he really didn't need to be that harsh with me.

As childish as it sounds I am considering invoking the silent treatment – until he apologizes or buys me some chocolate, whatever comes first.

Regardless I wasn't ready to face him yet thus I gave the ID tag to one of his guards to give Brooklyn.

Using my ID tag I entered the room. Philip recently had a new recreation area built in the ARC. We now have a lap pool, weight room and sauna –I was about to take full advantage of it.

A half an hour in the sauna was exactly what I needed – being in a sauna helps promote relaxation I have heard, disrobing down to my bikini I stepped into the sauna. Sitting myself down on the wood bench I looked at the temperature gauge beside me, it was at 70 degrees Celsius – perfect.

Leaning back against the wall I let out a content sigh letting the steam flow over my body and feeling my shoulders and body relax.

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I was in the infirmary with Matt and Brooke, still fuming about what Jess did. She knew perfectly well that Brooke is hard of hearing; logically she should have known better than to sneak up on her.

It wasn't so much that someone got hurt because of it – I was upset because I'm not use to seeing Jess be so uncompassionate about someone.

I love the fact that she is warm and welcoming to people, she was so friendly when I came to the new ARC – it was because of that I feel that my first day didn't go as badly as I thought it would.

I'm not daft, I can tell that she doesn't like Brooke, and yet I have no idea why. Brooke hasn't been anything but polite and kind since we brought her here, it just doesn't make sense to me.

I looked around and noticed that Brooke had left, it took me a moment to remember that she wasn't meant to have security detail with her anymore and that she was free to go where she liked.

Shrugging I walked over to Matt who was just starting to wake up. Absently I rubbed the back of my neck - the hair had started to stand up and a very faint bad feeling begun nagging at me.

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

I was comfortable and relaxed when it started to feel like the temperature in the room was rising. At first I just thought it was my imagination so I didn't move.

After a while it got uncomfortably hot, opening my eyes I looked at the temperature gauge. It now read 100 degrees Celsius – and it was still rising.

"What the hell." I swore standing up I went to the door and tried to push it out…it wouldn't budge. I tried it a few more times getting light headed.

I looked over my shoulder at the temperature gauge; it was now 150 degrees Celsius.

I banged on the door, "HEY IS ANYONE OUT THERE!" I yelled, looking over my shoulder, it had reached 190 degrees Celsius.

Like a curtain falling suddenly, darkness overtook me as the heat became too much.

**[New ARC Recreation Area]**

The Recreation room was abandoned, the only out of place thing a person would have seen was the metal pole jammed against the sauna room door – holding it closed, and the temperature control had been tampered with – making it so the temperature would keep on climbing inside the sauna.

_To be continued…._


	5. High Octane Aviation Fuel

_Authors Note__: I appreciate all the reviews, so I see everyone is very sure that it was Brooklyn who went after Jess is that safe to say? What do you think it will take to get Becker to realize something is amiss? Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy the chapter._

**[ARC]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I still had my earpiece in when Abby called me over it.

"Becker, I know you're busy taking care of Matt but the camera has gone black in the recreation room, could you please go down there and check it." She asked nicely.

"Sure thing Abby." I got up, Matt was napping and I was of no real use here at the moment.

The recreation room was located in the building adjacent to this one – practically just down the hall. I let myself into the room and glanced up at the camera. From where I was standing there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it, it looked as if someone had merely turned it off manually. Just as a precaution I did a basic visual sweep of the room.

I instantly noticed that there was a steel pole jammed up against the sauna room door.

"That's curious." I muttered moving closer, my uneasiness deepened as I saw that the temperate control box seemed to have been taken apart.

As fast as I could I pulled the bar off the door and pulled it open – a fair amount of steam blasted out from the room – it was so thick that I couldn't breathe and had to take a step back. When the steam cleared enough I looked into the room and saw someone collapsed on the floor. With a feeling of dismay I realized it was Jess.

"Jess?" I cried out in alarm, I walked into the Sauna, gently picking her up off the floor. Her skin looked so pale but it was hot to the touch. Not sure of how best to help her I set her down at the edge of the pool. I called Abby over the headset.

"Abby, get Brooke down to the recreation room quickly." I yelled, hearing panic edge into my voice. I turned my attention back to Jess, she was breathing dangerously shallow.

"Jessica can you hear me?" I asked, she didn't respond. A tear rolled down my cheek as I leaned down I touched her cheek gently with my hand as I kissed her on the lips chastely.

"Please be alright Jess…please." My voice cracked as I heard the door to the room open – looking up I saw Brooke coming jogging in, along with one of my men - Lieutenant Jackson.

Brooke reached Jess leaning down on one knee she checked Jess pulse, after a second she turned to Lieutenant Jackson and started using…sign language. After a moment he nodded at her then turned to me.

"She wants to know what happened, sir." He asked for her, Brooke turned and looked directly at me reading my lips as I explained; she turned back to Jackson signing to him again.

"Do you have any idea how long she was in there?" Jackson asked urgently, I shook my head.

Brooke signed one more time to Jackson then standing up she left the room quickly.

"Captain, she said to get her to the infirmary as quickly and as carefully as possible, she has gone ahead to get things prepared."

Without another word I picked up Jess gently, my heart and mind spinning like a gyroscope.

"Do you need any help sir?" Jackson asked innocently.

"No Jackson." I snapped, feeling absurdly protective and possessive of Jess. Jackson didn't seem to take offence and even sprinted ahead of me to get doors open.

**[1/2 Hour Later]**

I was pacing up and down the hallway outside the infirmary; I had guards combing the ARC, trying to figure out exactly who did this, how and why. But we were having no luck.

Finally Brooke came out of the room, giving me a soft smile she motioned for Jackson to come over as she signed something to him – after a long while they both turned to face me.

"Captain, Jess is alright but she is going to need to stay in the infirmary for at least 24 hours. Brooke was wondering if you would be willing to stay with her during this time, and report immediately if there is a significant change in her condition?" he asked.

I nodded "Sure, anything – can I see her now?" I pleaded anxious, giving me a small smile Brooke nodded.

"Thank you Brooke." I breathed; stepping forwards I kissed her right temple before entering the room.

Relief flooded me as I saw her lying there, she looked much better – she was breathing deeply and her skin had color to it again. There was a soft beeping from the EKG machine attached to her – hearing her heartbeat amplified was oddly comforting. I pulled up a chair next to her bed, slipping her hand into mine kissing it softly.

"Hey Jess…you scared me for a minute there. I thought I had last you, I don't think I could have lived with myself knowing the last words I said to you were childishly out of anger. I'm sorry I was such an asshole." I apologized.

"Can I get you anything sir?" Jackson asked from the doorway.

"No thank you Lieutenant, oi wait…" He stopped his retreate and turned to look at me.

"Brooke is fluent in British Sign Language?" I questioned, he didn't respond right away.

"She's fluent in American Sign Language, sir." He replied giving me a respectful nod before leaving.

I sat there confused for a moment…

"She's American?" I realized aloud.

**[Four Hours Later]**

The infirmary was completely empty of people, I was resting my head on my arms when I felt someone's soft thumb pad gently rub across the back of my neck, the contact felt nice making my spine tingle.

I looked up to see Brooke standing there smiling at me coyly, her lips forming a perfect cupid's bow. Absently I half wondered if she really knew that sometimes being around her was like drinking a sexual cocktail.

"Brooke?" I questioned, she put a finger to her lips, giving me a wink she handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you…" I tried saying, but she already had turned her back to me and was walking slowly from the room. Shrugging I turned my attention back to Jess.

**[Ten hours later]**

Matt brought me some food for dinner, pulling up a chair and table to me. I pulled away from Jess not really realizing how hungry I was until I actually smelt food. As Matt and I started eating I decide to bring up what I had learned about Brooke.

"I think Brooke is American." I stated.

Matt didn't even bat an eyelash at this. "I know she is mate."

"You knew?" I asked astounded, Matt gave me a tolerated look.

"Becker, Brooke and I live together, we practically have dinner with one another each night – did you think we spend our time together in silence not talking to one another in some way?"

When he pointed this out to me I suddenly felt exquisitely stupid.

**-Jess's Point Of View- **

I woke up feeling like I had mixed jager, tequila, and the water in Mexico with an ass beating.

Groaning slightly I sat up, the first thing I noticed was that I was in the infirmary – I remembered being locked in the sauna, and I guess I blacked out at some point. Second thing I noticed was Becker, he was asleep at the side of my bed, his head in his arms right next to my hip. Seeing him my entire body filled with warmth.

"You feeling better Jess." I turned sharply looking into the shockingly blue eyes of Abby.

"Yeah…" I managed, looking around I saw that we were alone – aside from the sleeping Becker. "Abby…I think Brooklyn was the one who locked me in the sauna." I didn't care how paranoid I sounded; I had a gut feeling about this.

Abby shifted uncomfortably as she whispered back. "Connor swears up and down that he saw her at the other end of the ARC at the time you were locked in there."

"Is he sure?" I questioned intently.

"Very sure, however there is always the possibility he could have been mistaken, Jess – if it was her there is no way to prove it at the moment."

"Shit." I muttered.

Almost like she had heard us talking about her Brooklyn walked in – Abby stood upright and I gently shook Becker.

He came awake slowly blinking at me. "Thank god you're awake." Were the first words out of his mouth. With him awake now I felt better about letting Brooklyn check my pulse, temperature and change my saline IV bag.

"Thank you." Becker said looking up at Brooklyn when she was done, she smiled at him and nodded turning and leaving out the door – Abby right behind her.

When they were gone I turned to speak to Becker but I didn't get the chance. Before I knew it he had his arms tangled in my hair – pulling me into a kiss. I have been kissed before, but never like this. I was too startled to pull away. Becker's kiss was leisurely, sliding his hands down to may nape, massaging it gently. My mouth opened under the insistent pressure of his, the moment I did he slipped his tongue inside. Shocked I pulled back, this was happening faster then I felt it should, I _really didn't mind_, but if I didn't stop here I would take this all the way – and I wasn't in any physical condition to do that.

"Sorry, I overstepped." He apologized, smirking he pulled himself up on the bed next to me, I shifted resting my head on his chest cuddling. Being this close to Becker made me feel safer.

"Don't worry we will figure out who did this." Becker promised his lips pressed against my forehead.

I already had an idea who did it…I wasn't sure if he could protect me from her.

**[Somewhere In England]**

In a nondescript gray house, someone wearing a black hoddie sat working in their garage, building something, sitting in silence the person worked well into the night.

To the strangers right were three boxes – there labels read _**'high-octane aviation fuel'**_, if someone saw this they would wonder why some random person have such a dangerous chemical at there disposal.

_Authors Second Note__: Wonder why Brooklyn was so willing to help save her? Any willing to guess at what the aviation fuel is for? Update coming soon. _


	6. Orange Chocolate

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing – your feedback is always appreciated. So she knows ASL, but is that just a cover? Thank you again for reading, hope you enjoy._

**[ARC]**

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

It has been a bit of a struggle getting back to _'normal'_, my mood has been helped by the fact that Becker admitted his feelings for me. Well…he hadn't said anything actually – but if the kiss was anything to go by. He has been affectionate and attentive to my needs, but somewhat distant – it's as if he feels like he has done something wrong. I want to move forward in this relationship but I want him to make the first move.

Yet, while half of the time I am calm and a bit twitter pated, the other half of the time my brain seemed to be wired with fear, confusion and god knows what else. We still haven't the slightest clue who tried to off me. I still know that it was Brooklyn but now knew better than to voice that opinion aloud.

I walked slowly back up to my chair at the ADD, dropping off both Connor and Brooklyn's new ID tags where they were working. Somehow they had both managed to lose there's. When I gave Brooklyn hers she signed 'thank you.' Forcing a smile onto my lips I gave her a polite nod.

Letting out a breath I practically collapsed into my chair pulling out my compact mirror I set about checking my lipstick and make-up. Looking into the mirror could see Brooklyn, Abby and Connor behind me and I was about to shut my mirror when I caught something.

Abby and Connor where talking at the table a bit behind Brooklyn, Connor made a joke directed at Abby and she laughed, I watched in detached alarm as Brooklyn inclined her head slightly to the left at Connors punch line, a small smile forming on her lips.

Holy Shit! Connor wasn't loud at all – actually he was speaking rather quietly, she SHOULDN'T have been able to hear that…but her body language had just indicated otherwise.

Shutting the compact quietly I tried to play it off like I hadn't seen anything…my throat had gone dry and fear crept deep into my stomach. I didn't know what to do…Brooklyn terrified me. I tried focusing on the work I needed to now, I needed to figure out how to prove what I had just saw to everyone.

I jumped ever so slightly when Becker came up beside me, setting some chocolate on the controls next to my hand, his hand running across my back as he walked away.

'Thank you" I smiled genuinely- the fear subsiding somewhat.

"Jess, Becker, Connor, Abby…can I see you all in the armory for a moment." Matt called from the hallway, we all dropped what we were doing, making our way to the armory.

The meeting was short and when we got back to our work stations I saw that Brooklyn had left.

'_Thanks for small blessings.'_ I though as I sat back down in my chair. I grabbed at the chocolate bar Becker had left me, not looking closely at it I ripped it open taking a bite chewing and swallowing. I gagged and looked down at the wrapper…

"ORANGE CHOCOLATE!" I gawked in disgust reading the wrapper. Becker came over immediately - taking the chocolate out of my hand.

"I'm sorry Jess, I guess I wasn't paying attention." He apologized.

'_Wasn't paying attention?'_ It was such a small thing, but it cut incredibly deep. _'How could he not pay attention to something like that?' _To my horror I had to bite back tears.

**[ARC –Recreation Room -Evening]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

No matter how hard I try I somehow keep on messing things up lately, why hadn't I paid better attention to what chocolate I had gotten, on the other hand I could have sworn when I put it down it was milk chocolate.

I guess I must be losing it; I have been trying to be as close to Jess as possible. I was scared she thought I was a jerk, I had taken advantage of her while she was injured – kissing her like that without even taking her out, or asking her to be my proper girlfriend. I was disgusted with myself; my mother had raised me better than that. Matt and Connor had urged me over drinks last night to ask her out, but I just couldn't seem to find the words – not yet.

Making my way to the lap pool I pulled off my shirt, I noticed that Brooklyn was doing laps, a very school boyish thought came to me. Walking around to the side of the pool I waited until she was close enough to the edge, as soon as I thought she was I jumped in, planning to startle her a bit by having her run into me.

Naturally with the way my luck has been going, that isn't what happened. She was a faster swimmer than I anticipated and I ended jumping in right on top of her.

"Shit" I cried, I moved off her as quickly as I could but not before I felt her body get slammed into the bottom of the pool, grabbing her I lifted her up, gasping for breath she wrapped her arms around my neck – trying to offer some comfort I wrapped my arms around her holding her too me.

"God Brooke I am so sorry." I apologized even thought she couldn't hear me, we stood like that for a while, I was so worried about her I didn't even register that slamming into her had caused her bikini top to come off leaving her completely bare on top - and that someone else had come into the room.

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

I made my way into the recreation room, my bathing suit under my clothes, as I let myself into the room I looked up to see if anyone else was in there…

Letting out an inaudible gasp, I was looking at Becker and Brooklyn, in the pool locked in a tight embrace and then looking closer I noticed that she was practically naked.

Not wanting to cause a scene right then and there I immediately left the room as swiftly as I could…in a daze I made it to my car – I drove a Porsche 911 – the kind with the engine in back. I made it all the way to my car before the tears came; sobs racked my body as I slid behind the wheel, starting the car.

I felt like Becker was intentionally paying games with me, one moment he was all over me in a hospital bed, the next he was buying me orange chocolate…and doing…whatever the hell he was doing with Brooklyn.

I pulled out of the parking garage, not even bothering to wave at the guard like I always did. I was still upset when something caught my auditory senses. Before I got to the road I heard a soft beep…and the next thing my eyes registered was a bright blinding flash of white light.


	7. An Innocent Kiss

_Authors Note:__ Thank you for reading as well as the reviews, sorry about the cliffhanger. Season 4 spoilers. _

_And special thanks to my brother who helped me put together a 'soundtrack' for each of my stories (the track list is in my profile located at the bottom) thanks bro!_

_Thank you again for reading, hope you enjoy :)._

**[The ARC Recreation Room]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

Brooke had pulled back from me giving me a small smile. I noticed then that Brooke's top had fallen off, and being raised a gentleman I turned around to give her privacy. After a moment she tapped me on the shoulder, she had her top back on and gave me a provocative smile.

"Do you want to race?" I asked pointing to the lap lanes. She looked at them, then turning back to me smiled and nodded. We were making our way over there when a loud boom caused the entire room to vibrate with the shockwaves. I looked up seeing the windows above and beside us, instinctively I grabbed Brooke shielding her with my body and the windows shattered – glass flying into the pool all around us.

**-Matt's Point Of View-**

I was making my way to the pool to see if Brooke wanted to go to the movies tonight, as I entered the recreation room there was a loud explosion that made the entire building shake. I heard glass shattering in the recreation room.

"Brooke!" I yelled ruing into the room, the glass was scattered all over the place…Brooke and Becker were in the pool…thank god Becker was shielding her from the flying glass.

"Becker!" I yelled, be pulled back from Brooke – I saw that she was fine but Becker's back was a bloody mess. She started swimming to the edge of the pool where I was, doing her best to avoid all the floating glass. When she got to the edge I picked her up out of the water embracing her. When Becker got to the edge I helped him out as well. The chorine in the water must be making his cuts burn.

"What happened?"Becker asked, I shook my head, "I don't know, but I think the explosion came from outside of the ARC." I explained, I turned to Brooke letting her read my lips.

"Please take him to the infirmary…and get the glass out of this back." She nodded, and her and Becker left, right behind them I ran the other direction down the hall, happy to notice there were no fires in the building.

"Connor?" I called seeing him struggling to get up, a cut on the side of his head, I noticed he was crying, somehow I could tell it wasn't from being hurt, the kid was tough in that regard.

"Connor what is it?" I asked, propping him against the table.

"Watching the CCTV of the parking garage saw Jess car…explode." He managed to get out.

'_Oh god no.'_ I let one of Becker's men take Connor as I booked it to the parking garage, when I got here the place was utterly destroyed. Making my way as carefully as I could across the twisted metal and glass, I saw Jess car…what was left of it anyway – near the exit.

'_There is no way she could have survived that.'_ The thought came to disturbingly clear. When I looked at the driver seat I saw it was empty. I looked around frantically – a few meters away I saw her…half covered by debris.

Tears stung my eyes as I went over, pick up the large peace of metal that was on top of her. I started to position myself to pick her up when she stirred and moaned slightly. "Jess!" I bent down checking her pulse, it was erratic but there.

I screamed at a guard that was nearby. "Get an ambulance here quickly."

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I sat still as Brooke slowly and carefully took the shards of glass from my back, being gentle about it. I wished not for the first time I could communicate better with Brooke. She is the first person at the ARC (aside from Jess of course) that I would want to see me at home – absently I made up my mind to start learning ASL, she removed one more piece… then started patching me up.

Lieutenant Jackson came in carrying an injured Connor. I looked at Brooke as she signed "Sorry", and rushed over to help a now unconscious Connor.

Jackson turned to me.

"Captain." His tone made me uneasy as I gave him my full attention. "I'm sorry for me not doing this delicately but you should know – the explosion happened in the parking garage…evidence points to Miss Parker's car as the point of origin."

For the second time in over a week I felt as if someone had stabbed me in the heart with a knife made of salt and lemons. I closed my eyes trying not to let panic that was building in my stomach overtake me.

"Was she in the car when it happened?" I asked… surprised at how calm my voice was.

"We don't know sir, she was found a few meters away from her car, she is being taken to the hospital as we speak." He explained, I looked up at him – my heart feeling light.

"She's alive?" I asked.

"That's what I was told." He replied, standing up I quickly put on my shirt and shoes.

"What hospital?"

"Royal London sir." He replied, thanking him I quickly left the room, my only priority at the moment was getting to Jess.

**-Jess's Point of View-**

To say that I was unconscious for forty hours wouldn't be totally accurate. I could hear the people around me clearly but for some reason I had no need to speak, or open up my eyes, or to squeeze a person's hand or do anything else they begged me, to do.

Even when I heard Becker's voice, _'Jess please wake up, Jess please respond to my voice – please squeeze my hand.' _I didn't even respond to him, it was as if my mind was a room and I didn't want to leave yet. Time passed for me in odd intervals during this limbo, it felt both like an eternity and a second.

When I open my eyes the room was dark and I had a distinct feeling that it was really late at night, I looked over at the bench in the room, Becker had fallen asleep on it. I was looking him over when I a feeling of discomfort started settling over me.

Turing over terror struck me as I came face to face with Brooklyn. She was dressed in all black – simply standing there giving me what I can only describe as an evil smile. I was terrified but knew she may not have the guts to try anything with Becker so close in hearing range. Brooklyn winked at me, setting down the orchid that she had brought – turning she walked slowly almost mockingly out of the room. I half played with the idea of waking Becker, but what could he do?

**-Becker's Point of View-**

I was awaken by someone touching my cheek softly with their hand, opening my eyes I saw Brooke standing in front of me, wearing black…a color that suited her but I don't think I had ever seen her wear. I looked over at Jess who was still sleeping, motioning with her finger for me to follow her, as quietly as I could I got up and left the room.

Out in the hall Brooke handed me a notepad.

'_How are you doing?'_ She had written.

"I alright." I replied.

'_What can I do for you?'_ She wrote.

It was with those simple words that I started to cry, tears falling down my cheeks as I leaned against the wall. I felt stretched so thin at the moment. Without warning Brooke stepped to me, languidly she placed her hand on the back of my neck – her lips meeting mine.

The kiss was innocent and tender seeming to be given more out of comfort than lust. Losing myself for a bit I kissed her back with just as much tenderness. Then remembering myself I pulled back.

"Brooke, I'm in love with Je…" I started explaining, but she held her hand up blocking my lips so she couldn't know what I was saying. Eyes unreadable she turned and started walking away; I grabbed her elbow stopping her.

"You must know I love you Brooke." I said impulsively, I did love her – I just loved Jess more, it was bloody complicated. Brooke barely inclined her head at my confession, shrugging my hand off she continued walking away – she didn't look back.

**-Jess's Point of View-**

I woke up again, just as slowly as the first time, glancing over at the bench I saw that Becker was gone. As my senses came back I started noticing things.

I watched as Brooklyn as she walked past my door, I felt my heart leap into my throat, but then I saw Becker grabbing her arm stopping her. With worried confusion I watched them, picking up on what Becker said directly to her…

"You must know I love you Brooke." Upon hearing that I closed my eyes, the pain dull against the physical pain my body was feeling – for a split second I wished I had been killed in the explosion.

**[Later that Night – Nondescript House]**

The stranger sat there listening to Beethoven, upset with themselves for the oversight, the engine was located in back…should have calculated and expected the chance of her survival.

They had tried doing the big stuff – but maybe, they thought, they were going about it the wrong way…maybe she could dispose of her in a more…creative way.

_To Be Continued… _


	8. Cheshire Cat

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for your reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter *smiles*. _

**[One Week Later - ARC]**

**-Becker's Point of View-**

On the day that Jess returned I had to pick up Matt at his house, when I got there and he opened the door, I looked in shocked to see that Brooke was playing the piano, playing Beethoven's moonlight sonata to be exact.

"I didn't know she could play." I commented.

Matt smiled over his shoulder at her and pointed to her feet that were bare, planted firmly down on the wood floor. "She can feel the vibrations."

"I can play a little myself, I have a grand piano in my flat." I said, Matt raised his eyebrows.

"She would love you forever and a day if you let her play it." Matt added.

"I think I will." I decided.

I had been trying to figure out where my feelings lie for days now regarding Jess and Brooke – I am sure of who I want, and yet I'm not…if that makes any sense.

When we got to there I was overjoyed to see Jess was back at the ADD.

Not caring what he reaction would be I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her - kissing her cheek, she turned in her chair wrapping her arms around my shoulders in return.

"It's so good to see you." I breathed hugging her close.

"Still sore Becker…" She squeaked, but sounded happy to have my arms around her. I let her go and got a good look at her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, looking deep in her eyes to make sure that she was telling me the truth.

"I am feeling alright but my tongue is feeling a little bit numb for some reason." She said flippantly but with a smile. Kissing her forehead chastely I let her get back to work.

The entire day I watched her from a distance, making sure that she was alright – I was practically hovering like a helicopter. Obviously noticing this Matt came up behind me touching my shoulder.

"She will be alright mate, come to the bar tonight with Brooke and I…I'll pick you up around seven." He requested, I looked over my shoulder at him – as much as I wanted to hover around Jess all day I knew that she had a lot of work to do.

"Alright, yeah, that will be good, thanks mate." I replied, Matt patted my shoulder and left the room. Letting out a deep sight I glanced at Jess one last time and left the room.

**[Becker's Flat - Evening]**

I was at my flat getting ready to go to the bar when there was a knock at my door, walking over I opened surprised when I sat it was Brooke standing there, looking awkward, I wasn't expecting her – when I looked behind her and didn't see Matt I wasn't worried…he may follow close behind.

"Hey Brooke come on in." I invited, stepping aside I let her in, she looked around my flat, her eyes falling to the piano. She looked up at me her eyes bright as she pointed at it.

"Matt said you would like that…have at it." I replied.

With a smile Brooke walked over to my grand piano, taking off her shoes she sat down with her feet on the bare wood floor. She started playing a song that I had never heard before…it was powerful and haunting.

**[The Link to The Song Is In My Profile Under This Story Section]**

I stood there in amazement and awe as she played, when she stopped she didn't move. Slowly I sat down on the bench next to her, she turned to face me.

"That was beautiful…you really are amazing you know that." I complimented. Our eyes met, leaning forward I kissed her. Our lips playing against the others softly, It was a kiss that said everything and nothing, in its entirety it was a tragic kiss – like the final kiss given to a lover before they are to be taken away to be executed.

I pulled away from the kiss breathing hard, ready to tell her that in my heart I had chosen Jess, and that the kiss between us just now – was a kiss goodbye.

There was a knock on the door. "Becker are you there, we were suppose to go to the bar." I turned to say something to Brooke, but she was gone, the back patio deck doors wide open. Stunned, I shook my mind out of its stupor and I answered the door.

Matt stood there smiling. "You're late…come on, Brooke's waiting at the bar for us." Matt explained, I kept my mouth shut – that was odd.

While we were at the bar, Brooke was silent and distracted, I kept on trying to meet her eye but she really couldn't meet mine – it wasn't like she was avoiding me, she seemed to have something else occupying her mind at the moment.

I was trying to figure out the best way to talk to her when Abby came bursting into the bar crying, making everyone turn their heads and look at her like she was insane – and giving how she looked I could see where a person would get that assumption.

"Abigail." I cried startled, pulling her too me, she was sobbing I pulled her to me close.

"Jess collapsed…I think she's…" Abby cried not finishing her sentence, without another word I ran towards the door.

"Becker! WAIT!" Matt called pulling Abby with him racing after me as I started running down the street to the ARC.

'_God no, please don't let her be dead.'_

**[ARC – 20 minutes later]**

When I got there she was already being taken away by the medics in a body bag – Connor, crying told me what happened, apparently she had been poisoned.

I was standing in the hallway, my head in my hands as silent tears fell down my face. Lutieneant Jackson was giving order to my men – letting me have a moment.

A finger tapped my shoulder, I looked up and saw Brooke standing there. Instantly I pulled her into an embrace. I held Brooke to me, so grateful to have her at this moment, she was my rock. I sobbed as she pulled back the way she was looking at me asked the question.

Through my sobs I said. "I don't know, one moment she was fine and then I guess she started complaining of trouble swallowing, that she was breathless, and then she just collapsed. Oh my god…she was complaining earlier today about her tongue going numb…and I told her it was nothing. " My back hit the wall and I slid down it, crying. "She's dead because of me –whatever the poison it might have been stopped." I sobbed, when I looked up Brooke looked like she was thinking hard, after a second her eyes went wide like she had figured something out.

She grabbed Jackson's hand and ran down the hall, because I was still upset Connor managed to help me get up and we both ran out of the ARC, I stopped when I saw the body bag that I knew contained Jess, I stopped my breath hitching in my chest.

Brooke took no time in stopping the medics and opening the bag, she took out a penlight that she often used and opening up Jess eyes she shined the light right into them.

She singed something to Jackson furiously, Jackson turned to the medic looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, she says why didn't you lazy assholes check her pupil response? And get the EKG machine over here now." Jackson demanded, the medic looked a bit unsure but went and got it.

I watched tears still going down my face as she hooked it up to Jess, then started messing around with the settings – it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

A faint 'BEEP' emitted from the EKG machine. Letting out a gasp I started to run for her but Brooke stopped me as she singed something to Jackson, he relayed to the medics.

"Brooklyn thinks that she must have been poisoned with some kind of Tetrodotoxin – get her to the ER and tell them she needs to start working of flushing this out of her system." Jackson commanded and the medics jumped into action.

Brooke came over to me and gave me a hug, kissing my cheek she walked back into the ARC. Connor pulled my arm, "Come on mate, I'll take you to the hospital."

**[Hospital – 2 Days Later]**

**-Jess Point of View-**

****I feel like I have been hurt more than is good for me, I remember things in bits and pieces, mostly Becker talking to me.

It was dark when I woke up, I looked around the room seeing all types of flowers and teddy bears.

"Jessica…" Becker's voice came from the side; I turned my head sharply to look at him.

"Becker?" I asked, he gave me a sad smile.

"Jess…when are we going to stop playing games?" He asked, I looked at him confused, he continued without waiting for a response. "I almost lost you _again_…I am not going to go through this again. Jessica, I love you, more than anything. Please will you move in with me so I can keep an eye on you?" He asked, his voice pleading.

I answered him with a kiss, the kiss ended quickly as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he kissed down my neck, he stopping kissing me burying his head into my shoulder crying, his cold tears tingling my sensitive skin as I rubbed his back.

"I love you Becker." I whispered into his ear, causing him to hold me tighter.

Looking up I saw Brooklyn in the doorway …her expression was somewhat detached anger as it became clear she _heard_ the whole thing, I couldn't help myself as I gave her a triumphant smile.

My triumph was short lived however as she gave me a cheshire cat like grin – one that sent chills down my spine – I listed as she gave a deep and scary chuckle as she walked down the hall.

_To be continued…_


	9. Crecendo

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for your reading and reviewing, you all help to inspire me to write more…I am a little bit nervous to post up this chapter (unusual feeling for me), but – I hope you enjoy. _

**[Two Week's Later – Becker's Flat]**

**-Becker's Point of View-**

The early morning rays of light pooled in from the sun, I turned over in bed to look at Jessica, sleeping innocently beside me. I smiled at her even though she couldn't see me.

I was a man in love. I traced my fingers along her jaw line, her face scrunched up cutely as her eyes fluttered open, she looked at me watching her a smile forming on her lips. I leaned forward kissing her gently.

"Morning, how are you doing?" I asked starting to get out of the bed.

"I'm doing good." Jess said, then giggling she practically jumped out of the bed making her way to the bathroom first – I laughed but couldn't grab her in time before she slipped in and shut the door behind her.

"Cheat." I called through the door still smiling.

**[The ARC]**

**-Jess's Point of View-**

Things have been slow getting back to normal, well however normal things can be when you hunt dinosaurs for a living.

I didn't realize until I had fully moved in with Becker just how safe it would make me feel. I didn't even feel scared around Brooklyn any more, even thought there still is no leads into who exactly had been trying to kill me. I still think that it was Brooklyn but have no proof to implicate her.

After all that has happened, I have been extra carefully to always cook my own food, and maybe I check over my shoulder one too many times during the day, but I'm getting better with that as well.

Lucky for me Brooklyn has seemed to be ignoring me completely except for giving me the occasional glance, she seems to be focusing on her job and other stuff, but I kept a watchful eye on her. An anomaly alert came up and I focused my attention back to the ADD, Connor, Abby, Matt and Becker all came running over to me

"One has opened up at the docks." I said giving them the coordinates.

"Connor go get Brooke, she's coming on this one." Matt commanded, Connor turned in the direction of the infirmary, Matt has been saying that both her and I should have some time in the field. I wasn't too keen on it.

"Be safe." I said to all of them, Becker stepped forward kissing me on the lips – his lack of discretion caused me to blush deeply.

"I will be." He replied turning and leaving, Abby and I exchanged smiles at this, she gave me a wink before leaving right behind Becker. Smiling like a school girl to turned to the ADD ready to give them directions.

**[In The SUV]**

**-Connor's Point Of View-**

We were in the car heading to the anomaly site, It was rare that I got to sit next to Brooke, I haven't gotten to know her as much as I would have liked to, she somehow always seems to be busy with taking care of injured soldiers or spending time with Matt.

I watched curiously as she fiddled with her ID tag, pulling out the pad and paper Matt had suggested we all get so we could talk to her more easily I scribbled down…

_I wouldn't fiddle with it, you don't want to have to have it replaced again. Jess wouldn't be happy with you._

I handed it to her, she read it – I expected her to smile at the comment but a worried and confused frown formed on her face instead, taking the pen out of my hand she scribbled something down quickly handing it to me.

_What do you mean by replacing it again? I had only ever had this one._

Now it was my turn to be confused, I could have sworn that Jessica made both of us a replacement, she was grumbling about it after all. I looked back over at Brooke – she suddenly looked really distressed.

'_Brooke what is it?'_ I handed her the notepad, she quickly wrote back.

'_I'm worried about where my first bracelet went.'_ She replied, turning away from me she looked out the window – you could practically see how tense her shoulders were.

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

'_Alright Matt you're going to want to turn down the first road on your left.'_ I instructed into the headset.

Someone pointedly cleared there throat behind me, I turned around and let out a gasp in surprise. Brooklyn stood there smirking at me, she was holding an EMD at her side. Was it just me or did her hair suddenly look shorter? And when exactly did she have time to change outfits?

"Brooklyn you scared the shit out of me, what are you doing here, your suppose to be with them going to the anomaly sight." I ranted facing her.

'_Uh, Jess…Brooke is in the car with us.'_ Becker said over the headset having heard me. Slowly I look up at the girl fear suddenly spiking thought my bloodstream.

"Brooklyn?" My voice trembled. The girl raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's Ashlyn actually." The girl lifted the EMD and fired it right at me.

_Authors 2nd Note:__ Plot Twist gwah haha. So bonus challenge question, can anyone guess which point in the past chapters was it Ashlyn and what points it was Brooklyn?_


	10. Authors Interlude  Explanation

_For your consideration the bonus question answer, who was who and at what time, if you got it right -virtual bag of cookies for you._

-When Matt rescued her from the Anomaly -**Brooklyn**

- When Becker taught her how to fire a gun-** Brooklyn**

-The guard gave the ID tag- **Ashlyn**

- When Jess got locked in the sauna - **Ashlyn**

-Who Connor saw at the other end of the ARC- **Brooklyn**

-When Jess was rescued from the sauna and taken to the infirmary– **Brooklyn**

-While jess was in the infirmary, she brushed his neck and gave him a cup of coffee. – **Ashlyn**

- Laughing at Connors joke – **Ashlyn**

-Switched the Chocolate on Jess ADD, and planted the bomb- **Ashlyn**

-Who Becker accidently jumped on in the pool – **Brooklyn**

-Kissed Becker at the hospital – **Ashlyn**

-Playing Beethoven's moonlight sonata on the piano at Matt's place – **Brooklyn**

-Came over to Becker's house and played the fast paced Final Fantasy song on piano – **Ashlyn**

-Who met them at the bar – **Brooklyn**

-Who noticed Jess wasn't actually dead – **Brooklyn**

-Who smiled evilly at Jess -** Ashlyn**

_I am working on the next chapter it will be posted in the next few days thank you for reading. _


	11. Shipping Yard

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for your reading and reviewing, you all help to inspire me to write more and more. _

_I'm sorry but it will be a few days, possibly more before I update again. My brother has been involved in a motorcycle accident, the incident has left me very shaken up. So I am going to give it a rest for a couple of days. Thank you again._

**[SUV]**

**-Matt's Point of View-**

The moment I heard Jess over the headset talking as if Brooke was at the ARC, I knew that Brooke's suspicions had been right. Why hadn't I listened to her?

"Becker, turn this car around, now." I barked, Becker did a double take.

"What? Why?" He asked, I turned my head to glace at Brooke her eyes were wide and worried, she could tell something was going on – and Becker still had made no move to turn the car around, he seemed to be debating on what to do.

"Becker! Jess is in trouble! Trust me please." I cried, upon hearing the words 'Jess is in trouble' Becker then threw the car in a sharp u-turn throwing us all against the side. I glanced back at Brooke again who lucky had been thrown against Connor so she wasn't hurt.

Becker started racing back towards the ARC.

"Matt is there something you want to tell me?" Becker asked though clenched teeth. I turned to look at Brooke.

"Can I tell him?" I asked, reading my lips she nodded at me and I turned to Becker.

"Can you tell me what?" Becker questioned again his voice even sharper.

Without cushioning it spilled. "Brooke had…er…has a twin, her name is Ashlyn, they both fell thought the anomaly, Brooke had assumed up until a few months ago that she was killed when they first fell through –lately she has sworn that Ash is back and alive, but she has no proof, until just a second ago."

I watched Becker's expression as it sunk in, it seemed that what Jess said over the headset about thinking Brooke was back at the ARC was starting to make sense.

"Shit, JESS! DO YOU COPY! JESS!" Becker cried into the headset, there was nothing but silence. Jess never ignored any of us, a deep concern settled over me.

"Bloody hell." Becker slammed on his breaks at a red light before we went though and got pulverized by a passing semi truck, he turned and faced Brooke.

"Brooke, you say you have a twin, was it you that kissed me at the hospital the other day, it didn't seem like it was you to be honest?" Becker asked.

There was a surge of astonishment and anger that welled up in me at hearing him ask that.

Yeah, Brooke was my girlfriend, or to be more precise my fiancée – last week I asked for her hand in marriage. We were planning on telling everyone in a few months. She wouldn't kiss Becker, she didn't like him all that much.

Brooke's eyes were wide as she shook her head slowly, Connor looked confused, he tapped Brooke on the shoulder making her face him

"Brooke I could have sworn by some of the things that you have done, that you have a crush on Becker." Connor observed, I saw Brooke's expression turned to one of complete distress.

"Connor, Brooke and I are together, I'm going to marry her in the summer." I deadpanned earning me a look from Connor.

Reaching back Becker turned Brooke's face towards him roughly, I grabbed his wrist warningly, but Brooke didn't seem to mind being handled a little bit roughly and again looked directly at Becker.

"This Ash person would she…try and kill someone" Becker asked below his breath

Brooke wrote something on her note pad handing it to Becker, I read it over his shoulder.

'_Yes, she is a sociopath.'_

"Oh my god." Becker said gently, as the light turned green and he floored it.

**[An Abandoned Shipping Yard]**

**-Jess Point of View-**

I woke up feeling like I had been thrown from a moving vehicle, I tried to move but found that I couldn't as my eyes started to go back into focus I looked around confused as to where I was. I recognized it as a shipping yard, I was against a column with my hands behind my back and my back and shoulders hurt something awful. My legs were folded under me painfully.

"Your awake, it's about time – I didn't shot you with that much power, wimp." A women said from behind me, her voice one with a clean American accent. She round the corner and I recognized her.

"You're not Brooke." I said dumbly.

"Wow, your power of observation Jess never ceases to astound me." She snarled.

"What do you want?" I asked realizing then for the first time that I had a split lip, and it felt like there was a bruise on the side of my temple.

"What I want is Becker, and you are one thing that is getting in my way." She said her voice sending chills down my spine. I realized stupidly that she had been the one trying to kill me this whole time and not Brooklyn.

'_Oh god she's going to succeeded this time.'_ I thought with somewhat muted certainty.

_To be Continued… _


	12. Tibia

_**Authors Note:**__ Thank you so much for your reading and reviewing, you all help to inspire me to write and I appreciate the feedback. There is also a poll up in my profile if anyone is interested in answering it. _

_My brother is doing much better now and with his recovery I feel like my muse is back :), thank you for your concerns and your continued support. Hope you love the new chapter. _

**[Somewhere in Northwest England]**

**-Jess's Point of View-**

I didn't remember passing out again, I woke up and things came to me in bits, like someone slowly coming up for air after being underwater.

I was on my side my cheek against a cold, wet, sandy and muddy ground, my hands were behind my back, as I moved them I noticed that they felt like there were bound with something metallic.

"Your awake again." A voice I recognized as Ashlyn mused, I looked over – my eyes finally adjusting to the dim light, I saw her crouching in the mud beside a mental pole that looks like it had been jammed deeply into the ground. I also noticed that I was tied to it, I tried to shift myself up to a sitting position when a sharp pain went searing though my right leg, the pain was too sharp and powerful I was not able to help myself as I let out a scream of pain.

When I had stopped Ashlyn sighed. " Yeah, I broke your tibia, sorry I forgot to tell you." She explained, not sounding the least bit sorry. Careful not to move my leg I looked around as best I could.

"Where are we?" I asked it looked like we were in the middle of a flat expanse of nothingness.

"Well Jess we are a few miles out in Morecambe Bay, and the tide should be coming in soon." She said without compassion.

'_Holy shit.'_ I thought realizing what she had done.

"You can't do this Ashlyn." I growled, knowing I couldn't get thought to her, I watched as she put her helmet on and started her bike, she turned her head and called out over the engine.

"I can, and I did." With that she speed off, leaving me alone in the bay, god knows how far out.

**[The ARC – Hours Later]**

**-Becker's Point of View-**

We all ran inside noticing that the guards to the parking garage had been shot, I checked the pulse of one as I passed grateful that they all seemed to be just stunned from an EMD hit – and not killed.

I jogged into the building, Abby, Connor, Matt and Brooke close on my heels.

"Jessica?" I called out in vain, the lab was empty said for a few scattered people on the ground. It both astounded and terrified me that one person could take down so many personal at once. The next few hours we all basically tried to do some damage control. Getting all the ARC personal some medical treatment.

I was an anxious bundle of raw nerves, but I knew that there was nothing I could do at the moment and that I had a responsibility to take care of things here.

After a while I had to resort to pacing the ARC's main area, stopping a few feet short of Jess ADD, a throbbing ace settled into my heart when I looked at how empty it was. I turned around facing Brooke. As I started to walk up to her Matt pointedly sidestepped into my path blocking me. I could tell he wasn't happy about how I roughly handled her in the car and he wasn't about to let me do it again.

I didn't blame him, if he had handled my Jess like that he would have been in a whole new world of hurt, Matt had great self restraint, but right now I was a live wire.

Noticing what was going on Brooke turned her attention to me, I spoke slowly. "Brooke, do you have any idea where they could have gone, where she could have taken her?" I asked pleading, her eyes shifted over to Matt, she signed something quickly to him. She seemed to be struggling a little bit though it however.

"Uh, right, she says that her sister is very cunning, she would have taken Jess to a secluded but popular place – if that makes any sense, she also thinks it would involve water because it's one of her sisters personal preferences?" Matt asked, I shook my head but still thought about it for a second.

"You speak American Sign Language?" Connor asked in a low voice to Matt.

"No, I speak British Sigh Language, Brooke speaks that as well just not as easily." Matt explained his voice equally as low.

I walked up to Brooke placing both my hands on either one of her shoulders, leaning down to look at her more closely in the face. "Is there anything that we can do…please." I begged, feeing tears start to sting my eyes – I had to beat them back.

Brooke looked down and to the left her face etched uncomfortable worry. She looked up at Matt, as did I when he spoke and signed at the same time. "Brooke, what is it?"

Brooke shrugged off my hands and signed something to Matt and walked over to the ADD pulling up the internet on one screen.

Connor, Abby, Matt and I moved over to stand behind her as we watched her.

"What did she say?" Abby asked softly.

"She said that if this works, and that's a big _**if**_, we may be able to find her…and no, she isn't particularly proud of this." Matt replied.

She brought up a map of the world, and it seems the program was doing a scan of the whole world, before settling in on England, and then it showed a map of northwest England – and right outside of Morecambe Bay there was a little red pulsing dot that looked a lot like the Anomaly locator on the ADD.

"No way, is that her?" Connor gasped shocked looking at the screen Brooke had been watching him – she gave him a sad nod and stepped out of Jess chair as Connor sat in it messing around with the screen.

"What is it?" Matt asked, Connor shook his head still looking at the screen in astonishment, before then turning to Brooke. "You put a Microscopic Body Embedded GPS in your sister?" He asked – his voice holding a tone of respect.

Brooke looked down again and signed, Matt translated. "She said that again, she's not proud of it, but with the way her sister is she felt that she needed to know where she was – it was a long shot because it shouldn't even be working anymore." I nodded, I was about to start barking orders in my ear pace to the still workable soldiers when Brooke walked up to the screen and pointed to the Bay area signing something to Matt.

Again Matt signed back and verbally replied. "That's Morecambe Bay, well…it's a large bay, the rivers Leven, Kent,, Lune and Wyre drain into it. The bay is popular because of its notorious fast moving tides, many people have been kill..." Matt stopped mid sentence as Brooke eyes grew wide her body growing tense. Furiously she signed something long to Matt.

"Really, are you sure?" Matt asked her, Brooke just threw up her hands at him in exasperation.

Without a prompt Matt turned to me. "She says that Ashlyn must have taken Jess out somewhere in the bay, killing her in quicksand and fast rising tides is something that would suite her sisters sick and twisted mind." I felt my heart jolt at the thought of having to search the whole bay Brooke grabbed Matt's arm signing something to him again, he turned back to me.

"Becker, she's says you just need to worry about finding Jess… she needs to go after Ashlyn herself, she is the only one who can take her down." Matt explained, I initially wanted to object but something told me that Brooke was right about this.

Connor walked over and handed her a touchpad, Brooke looked at it then back up at Connor. "It's programmed to track your sister's signal." He explained, she signed thank you then walked over and grabbed her back box off the charger and a set of keys that were beside it.

I watched wordlessly as she turned to leave, being stopped by Matt, he held her face in his hand gazing wordlessly into her eyes. After a while he nodded kissing her deeply. The sight taking me off guard as I have never seen them openly be affectionate with one another. When they finally pulled away she nodded at him then turning - headed out of the ARC.

Matt turned to me, his face back to the usual calm determination. "Alright, let's get Jess."


	13. Finding The Right Words

_**Authors Note:**__ Thank you for reading and reviewing this story, you all help to inspire me to write and I appreciate the feedback. _

_Something has been brought to my attention that I feel I should address; if some of my American slang confuses you please tell me. Thank you. _

**[Somewhere in Northwest England]**

**-Jess's Point of View-**

The water had started rising around me slowly – I felt very alone and isolated all the way out here, now it was at least an inch deep. I have never had to face my own mortality.

Was I ready to die? It seems at this point that I would have no choice in the matter, after a while of panicking a sense of calm seemed to wash over me – much like the slowly rising tide all around me. This would be it, this would be the end.

I laid my head and body back against the wet sand adjusting accordingly and ignoring the sharp pain in my leg, I looked up at the beautifully overcast sky and I found myself smiling

I was in such a state of calm that I first thought I was hallucination when I heard the sound of a car engine.

-**Becker's Point Of View-**

Matt drove right though the surrounding fence without so much as slowing down, causing our truck to speed right out into the Bay. Abby and Connor were in the back with their binoculars trying to see if anything was out of place in the surrounding areas.

After a moment I heard Connor bang his fist on the top of the car.

"Turn right Matt – I see something." Connor cried out as Matt made a sharp turn to the right. I heard a small thud as Connor fell over with the force and speed of the turn then another one as Abby fell on him.

Relief filled me as we drove closer to where the now clearly visible Jess was…she had been tied to a mental pole like some kind of animal. She was lying on her back in the rising water, seemingly looking up at the sky – she didn't even turn to look at the car. I was out of the car before Matt even had a chance to fully stop.

"JESSICA!" I cried reaching her dropping to my knees beside her, she looked at me her expression saying that she didn't know if I was real or not – to prove that I was I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to my chest, she let out a hiss of pain and I looked down at her leg – twisted in an unnatural way.

'_That bitch broke her leg so she couldn't get away even if she tried, what kind of sick twisted person would do such a thing.'_ I thought a new batch of anger coming to me making me feel sick to my stomach. I only briefly glanced over at Abby, Matt and Connor who were working eminently on getting her loose from the pole that trapped her here.

"You came for me…you found me?" Jess astonished I looked down into her eyes without even thinking about it I covered her mouth with my own. The moment I knew that Jess had been taken right out from under me I knew that I wanted her more than my own life. This job, my very existence means nothing if she wasn't with me to share it. I pulled her closer letting my kiss deepen as her hands tangled in my hair. My feelings had become so intense they vibrated like a raw exposed nerve, with Jess I would have all or nothing.

"Becker…" She said softly as I broke the kiss to come up for air, I didn't answer her before I kissed her again, she kissed me back for a second but pulled back abruptly.

"Becker." She said with more force I looked down at her questioningly.

"I think the water is rising faster." She whimpered, it was at that moment I became aware of time and space again – she was right, the water has risen considerably.

"We got her loose mate, come on we have to get out of here or we will be underwater in no time." Matt urged.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "This is going to hurt Jess, I'm sorry." I pulled her up and she stifled a cry as I cradled her, the others were now in the car, Matt and Abby were inside and I handed Jess up to Connor and he laid her gently on the flatbed of the truck – the chain was still attached to her leg. I jumped up just as Matt stepped on the gas, I had to grab on the sidebar or be thrown out the back.

**[Hospital – The Next Day]**

**-Jess's Point of View-**

I was a little bit disconcerted that the people at the hospital now knew me on a first name basis, something that goes to show you had I spent way too much time in the hospital as of late.

It was dawn and the rising sun started showing through the window, I looked down at my side, Becker's hand still holding mine just as tightly as it had been when he held it as I fell asleep. He was breathing deeply and slowly - sound asleep at my side, and for the first time in a long time I felt safe. I didn't want to wake him up. I didn't have to wake him up myself, Matt came into the room giving me what was clearly a forced smile – Becker startled awake rubbing his eyes as he glanced at Matt, instantly he turned his attention back to me as he leaned forward kissing me thoroughly, it was only after he seemed satisfied with the kiss did he address Matt.

"Any news mate?" He asked as Matt sat down in the chair as his shoulders sagged.

"Both Brooke's signal and the tracking signal in Ashlyn blipped out shortly before we reached Jess." He explained, now his somber mood made sense. I looked at Becker who seemed to have trouble finding the right words to comfort Matt.

"Matt Brooke is alright, she is clearly a survivor." I reassured, Matt gave me a half smile, and I hoped beyond hope that I was right about her being alright.


	14. Epilogue

_**Epilogue – Three Weeks Later**_

_**-Jess's Point Of View-**_

My life the past few weeks have been a mix of joy and sadness. Becker proposed to me one evening after I had been allowed to go home, no date for the actual wedding has been set yet.

The weeks have been hard on the whole team, Brooke's car had been found abandon a ways past the bay and her black box – intentionally turned off in the car, there was no signs of a struggle – it was as if the car has simply been left there.

Matt being the leader was brave, strong and trying to be as solid as a rock about this, but anyone could see that he was dying inside without her. I came home one night to hear him confessing to Becker that he was thinking about leaving the ARC because he couldn't even keep the women that he loved safe.

Lucky Becker was able to talk him out of it however. It was an uncommonly sunny day when Brooke finally returned to the ARC. She was welcomed and greeted with open arms by the entire team. When asked about her sister she said that she had to bury her and take care of some things. Her hair was shorter now and she had a slight tan – she looked a bit 'healthier' than she had when she left.

When I saw her she came up and gave me a huge hug, and I returned it with matched affection, when she pulled back she looked into my face smiling. It was only there for a second, but I could have sworn the left side of her lips hinted at a tale-tale smirk. I felt an uncanny wave of worry wash though me, but she simply smiled at me again and turned her attention back to a very happy looking Matt.

'_Could it be…?'_ I thought, then decided I must be out of my mind – a moment lapse in my better observations – this really was Brooke. The thought fleeting from my mind I turned my attention back to the ADD.

_**The End**_

_Authors Closing Note:__ Is it really Brooke – or Ashlyn? I'll leave it up for you to make your own assumption. Thank you all so much for reading, this had been a pleasure for me to write. _


End file.
